generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Expedition (NCC-72677)
The USS Expedition (NCC-72677) was a starship operated by Starfleet. It's impeccable 16 years of service would propel Vanessa Ann Yates from First Officer, to Captain. The Expedition as well was the launching point for many future careers for most of the crew that would remain in the Starfleet 14th fleet. The Expedition is credited as the spearhead of the Federation return to the Delta Quadrant, as well setting up Deep Space 10 as the first Federation outpost in the quadrant. The Expedition would defend the new outpost, and sacrifice itself to save millions from a joint Malon, and Hirogen attack on the space station in 2386. History Captain Edward Smythe The Expedition was Commissioned in 2370, as a science vessel to replace older starships. Her initial shakedown cruise took her deep into the outreaches of the Alpha Quadrant for 18 months. Upon her return, she was to take part in surveying Maquis Activity around the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone. Several notable evacuations and actions took place in the Tracken system. Stationed at Deep Space 9 in 2372, they participated in a raid in the Valor system. They captured 78 Maquis soldiers, and numerous arms and equipment. The Expedition was sent to search for the USS Equinox (NCC-72381) in the Badlands. Ashley Morgan navigated the ship successfully on a 3-hour search pattern when she was attacked by 3 Klingon Bird-of-Prey. The Expedition would escape the situation, and return to Deep Space 9. With the outbreak of war, the Expedition had numerous encounters with the Jem'Hadar. On the way to meet up with the 7th Fleet, they were attacked by 2 Jem'Hadar Figter(s). Heavily damaged, Captain Smythe limped back to Starbase 375. The 7th Fleet suffered a series blow at the Battle of Tyra. The Expedition was repaired, and joined up with the 5th, and Participated in Operation Return. From there, they would travel to Vulcan to protect from any Dominion Advances. The Expedition would be in 3 hard fought battles with the 5th Fleet. After the Third time the Dominion Forces were turned away, the Expedition would travel to Deep Space 9 to take part in the Battle of Cardassia. At wars end, the Expedition returned to Earth, for a Major Refit. It's Warp Core uprated, as well as the addition of a single Holodeck so the Expedition can go on extended missions. This was done because of the Heavy losses of Federation Starship have left a hole in the explorer Class ships available. In 2376, the Expedition was assigned to depart for the Beta Quadrant. In 2377 the Expedition would stumble onto a Borg Transwarp Hub in the Alpha Quadrant. Fearing it to be a prelude to invasion the Hub was to be Disabled at all cost, but not destroyed. Yet attempts to approach it would alarm the Borg, and very well send a fleet of Borg ships that could easily overrun the Expedition. It was Commander Vanessa Yates who reccommended a solution by constructing a small craft that can easily slip by their detective devices, and plant spatial charges at critical areas to render the Hub disabled. Working with Lieutenant CommanderAshley Morgan, they designed and constructed the Excalibur-103. A fighter/Attack craft that can hide all it's signatures from sensors. Using the Craft Lieutenant Commander Morgan found a Borg transwarp hub under construction. She planted a number of Gravimetric mines on the Hub key systems but was infected by Borg Construction Nanoprobes. They had an adverse, yet positive effect on her in that they repaired all defects in her DNA and effectively making her their Hive. Later that year an incident at Talvath IV was the last mission that Captain Edward Smythe would lead. A diplomatic mission to Talvath IV went wrong when social unrest over unfair sanctions of medical supplies saw the abduction of Captain Smythe, and several other dignitaries. Commander Vanessa Ann Yates, assuming command tried too resolve the situation, found that the Government had indeed sanctioned medical supplies, and assistance on an entire race of Talvathians for their spiritual believes. After assuring the kidnappers that the Federation will have no part of this, the prisoners were released. Unfortunately, the Talvathian Government forces arrived, and proceeded to fire on the compound, In all 12 of the kidnappers were dead, 3 captured. 3 of the Hostages also perished, including Captain Edward Smythe. Vanessa was promoted to Captain, and Lieutenant Commander Ashley Morgan was selected as her First officer. Captain Vanessa Ann Yates After Captain Smythe death the Expedition was recalled to Earth for some extended Major refits. Operating under a classified operation she would be given a Transwarp core, as well a borrowed Romulan Cloaking Device. Using the now repurposed Transwarp hub to send the Expedition to the Delta Quadrant and set up a Transwarp beacon to anchor the Hub and construct a Hub in the Delta Quadrant. The mission was pushed through by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to help aid the Talaxian colony that was in Jeopardy by waste dumped near them by the Malon. the Expedition began exploring the Delta Quadrant in earnest as well re-establishing relations with native civilization met prior by the USS Voyager (NCC-74656). Captain Yates was instrumental in helping the Malon to work out a recycling program, with help from the Ferengi. Yet there were many unsatisfied with the Federations prescence, which was a common problem with most of the civilizations. The Hirogen took the position of ignorance and turned to outright piracy to obtain Alpha Quadrant Technology. The Expedition would spend many years tracking, and mapping safer trade routes during this period. By 2384 Deep space 10 became operational and became a beacon for new trade, as well as protection from the many dangers in the Delta Quadrant. Final Voyage By 2386, careful surveillance of local activity saw a build up of Horogen vessels 3 lightyears from Deepspace 10. Admiral Kenneth Basal did not want to take chances and ordereda mine field be placed at the main trade rote to the Space station. Further Romulan, and Klingon reports concluded the Hirogen were mounting for an attack, but even their number could not stand up to the Federation ships in the Delta Quadrant. It was the Expedition that put the pieces together spotting a dozen large Malon export vessels that were remotely controled, and heading towards Deepspace 10. Knowing that the mines would destroy all hope for the Trade routes, the Fleet was dispatched, only to be engaged by the Hirogen to delay them. With time running out, and only the Expedition in the way of the export vessels Captain Yates ordered all hands to abandon ship as she forced the Malon ships into a tight grouping, before ramming the lead vessel causing a chain reaction explosion before they reached the Trade route. With the Malon's plan thwarted, the Hirogen broke their attack, and the crew of the Expedition recovered. Notable Crew Members * Captain Vanessa Ann Lucifel - Commanding Officer 2372-2386 * Commander Ashley Morgan - First Officer 2370-2386 * Lieutenant Commander Candela Greene - Chief Engineer 2379-2386 * Commander Maxwell Gunn - Chief Medical Officer 2370-2386 * Lieutenant Commander Rey Drek - Security Chief 2374-2386 * Lieutenant Juliet James - Operations manager 2370-2386 * Lieutenant Commander Teshurr - Tactical - 2370-2386 * Ambassador Ainme - RomulanAmbassador2379-2381 * Lieutenant Mikita Sidania - Flight Conn Officer 2378-2386 * Lieutenant Lydinar - Science Officer 2378-2386 * LtJG M'Pel - Science Officer 2375-2386 * Lieutenant Elita Jurani - Medical Officer 2374-2386 Category:Federation Starship Category:Nova Class starships Category:Non Actice ships Category:14th Fleet starships